Chase x Omi Drabbles
by Arius Kei
Summary: A collection of ChaseOmi drabbles. Don't like, don't read. Please, if you hate the pairing, there is something called a search engine. Or use character filters
1. Chapter 1

**Chase x Omi Drabbles**

Author's Notes: I'm so sorry for not updating my Xiaolin fics! My entire documents were deleted. Fortunately, I had most of them on a disk, but the chapter two of Ryuu Gakuen High was not, so I'm very sorry!

This is dedicated to those who reviewed Ryuu Gakuen High.

**Disclaimer: …Oh come on. If I were the creator, then Omi would still be evil and Chase would thoroughly make-out with him. Unfortunately, it'll scar little kids' minds. (Sighs) So sad.**

**Warnings: Shounen-ai, slash, some sexual references**

**DrabbleOne: The Truth Game**

Chase loved to play games and so when he stumbled upon this particular one, he immediately wanted to test it. Looking through the magazine, he hoped that it'll work. For once, Jack Spicer was actually helpful.

--- --- 000 --- ---

Twitching, Omi glared darkly at the smirking man sitting in front of him. Once again, he was captured by the russet-eyed half-dragon. It annoyed him greatly that Chase Young, as Raimundo would say, kicked his bottom...or was it butt?

Seeing the widening grin, he wiggled around furiously, but his attempts to escape were futile. Oh, how he _hated _that sadistic smile. It made him want to drown the evil Prince, but unfornately he couldn't.

"Omi, why don't you drink your tea?" Chase innocently asked, sipping the hot liquid.

"If you haven't forgotten," the small boy growled, "I'm TIED to a STUPID CHAIR!" he spat. The black-haired man chuckled, thoroughly amused by this little child.

"Ah, sorry."

Omi snorted. _As if you evil, evil, evil bastard! _For a moment, he was shocked at himself for using such a strong word…neverless, it suited the man. After a few minutes, the Dragon of Water menacingly looked at Chase. "Are you going to untie me?"

"Yes." A spark of delight filled Omi's vibrant eyes. "On one condition." That happiness vanished, and the small boy frowned angrily.

"What?"

"You play a game with me."

"…No," Omi carefully said, somewhat unsure. He wanted to escape, but Chase's idea of fun was full of violence, humilation, as well as fear.

"Don't worry. It's not violent."

Omi sputtered. Did Chase read his mind? Sighing, he muttered, "Fine." Another grin spreaded on the man's pale face.

"All right then." Chase snapped his fingers, and in a poof of black smoke, the ropes were gone. The small boy stretched in relief, as his muscles had began to get cramped from being tied up. However, he didn't know what perverted thoughts crossed the older man's mind as Chase observed Omi's form.

"So what's the game?" Omi asked.

"Simple. You just answer whatever your mind thinks of first after I say a sentence or word," Chase explained, trying to sustain his excitement from showing.

Although suspicious, Omi knew he couldn't run away, for he had promised to play. "Okay."

"Good. Are you ready?" The tanned boy gave a slight nod. "Flower."

"Rose." _…What the…_

"Sheets." _Hehehehe…bedsheets._

"Um…paper?" _What is the point of this game? _Omi crinkled his nose at this weird game, as he waited for Chase to speak.

"Ink."

"Brush." _What sort of idiocy is this!_

"Bed." _Muahahahaha… _Chase inwardly cackled.

"Sleeping."

"Clothing." _Peferably no clothing on you, my dear little one. _

"Shopping."

"Water."

"Me."

_You? _Chase raised an eyebrow, before settling into realization. _Ah, wait, you're the Dragon of Water. _"Peach."

"Fruit."

"Favorite color."

"Black."

_Black? Interesting. _"Food."

"Dumplings."

"Marriage."

"Babies."

"Eh?"

"What? Kimiko said that after you get married, you do something to get babies," Omi naively replied, unaware of the laughter in Chase's eyes.

"Dragons."

"Dojo."

"Cruel."

"You."

"Annoying."

"You."

"Oh, I'm hurt," Chase mockingly said, while Omi rolled his eyes. "Handsome."

"Yo…I mean, me!" Omi hurriedly corrected. _That was close. _

The half-dragon's smirk grew larger. "Nymphs."

"Fairies."

"Idiot."

"Jack Spicer."

_That's not a surprise. _"Witch."

"Wuya."

"Shopping."

"Kimiko."

"Your crush."

"You." Omi realized what he had replied with and gasped. "No, I mean…" but before he could finish his sentence, a pair of warm lips silenced him. Arms encircled his small frame, and pulled him in closer.

Chase smiled as Omi returned the kiss. _You are mine little one.

* * *

_

Review please?


	2. Chapter 2

**Chase x Omi Drabbles**

Author's Notes: I decided to post another drabble early because I felt like it and I still feel really guilty about my Ryuu Gakuen chapter two… Oh well.

Anyways, for those who have read _Dragon Heritage_ (which is still on hiatus, however, I have another story with the same original characters that I will hopefully post up soon), Kai Kairyuu, Omi's "brother" is in this particular drabble.

Remember, these are just random drabbles.

**Warnings: Some sexual references, yaoi, etc.**

**Drabble Two: Brother vs. Lover**

Ever since Omi found his older brother Kai, he was exceedingly happy to have a family at last. Not to mention that his blue-haired brother was a great warrior, and both were of royal blood, and he was a Dracian, a creature with both dragon and human characteristics. Also, he had a great sounding last name, "Kairyuu."

However, Kai had a huge brother complex…meaning it was hard to sneak out with Chase Young, Omi's lover.

Kai didn't hate Chase, but he didn't completely trust him, and he really want to make up for all those years that he and Omi were separated. But it sometime got…really annoying…

Sighing, the young boy peeked around the corner, to see make sure his brother wasn't around. Seeing that the coast was clear, he pulled Chase's hand, and both began to run, but quietly as possible, to Omi's room.

"Omi!" Inwardly, the small teenager cursed as his brother somehow appeared from out of no where, and pounced on him. "Do you want to go fishing?"

Behind the two siblings, Chase was twitching, very tempted to kill Kai. Unfortunately, the latter was stronger, and not only that, it'll make his dear lover sad. And even if he did succeed, and Omi was happy being with him, well…there were the villagers of the Kairyuu kingdom, and other royal Dracian ruling near them, and ALL royalty were close friends with Kai, and ALL of them could kill him easily. Damn it, he just wanted to spend some time with Omi! Is it so bad to do that? GAH!

"Kai, you're choking me," Omi tried to breath out as Kai was still hugging…or killing him. He was quickly turning into a shade of purple.

"Ah, sorry Omi!" Kai hurriedly released his brother.

"Thanks," Omi said, taking a huge breath of air/

"So do you want to go fishing?" Kai immediately gave Omi his puppy-dog look. Oh how people hated that look. Although Kai was the older brother, and was mature, but he sometimes acted like a five-year-old. And because of his boyish looks, he was able to pull off the famous, "Puppy Look," and it helped Kai numerous times to get what he want.

Chase growled slightly. He had enough. "No, Omi is coming with me."

Instantly, Kai straightened up, his eyes narrowing dangerously. "He didn't say anything yet, Chase."

"He already has plans," Chase hissed, clutching Omi's shoulders.

"He can change them," Kai countered, pulling Omi out of Chase's grasp.

"You already spent enough time with him!" the reptilian-eyed man snarled, trying to grab Omi, but Kai pull back away a few steps with the little boy in his arms.

"It's not enough!" the blue-eyed teenager sneered back, hugging Omi protectively. "I've been separated from him for twelve years! I need to make up for that time!" he cried dramatically. Golden confetti sparkled around him, giving him that "innocent, sad, angelic," look.

Twitching, Omi's lover finally lost it. "DAMN IT! I WANT TO HAVE SEX WITH HIM! IT HAS BEEN FOUR MONTHS OF HELL!" Chase ranted, and stopped, realizing what he just said. For once, the half-dragon began to blush. _Damn you Kai! _

Ironically, the blue-haired man began to laugh. "Okay, you can have him. Just remember to use a condom," the Kairyuu king chuckled, placing a blushing Omi in a shocked Chase's arms, and walked away.

"I hate your brother so much," Chase finally said, before carrying Omi to the bedroom.

* * *

Hehehe... (sweatdrops) Review please?


	3. Chapter 3

**Chase x Omi Drabbles**

Author's Notes: Can anyone tell me the difference between a drabble and an one-shot? Anyways, yeah, the last installment was a bit weird, but I so wanted to write Chase a little out of character. Just imagining it was funny! (sweatdrops)

Remember, these drabbles do not relate in any way, though once in awhile they might do.

**Drabble Three: Presents**

It was Chinese New Years' again…and once again, Omi received no presents, except for a small stuffed bear from his friends. He was grateful for the gift, but he still envied his friends' huge amount of presents from their family. He was terribly jealous of how they happily dove into their presents, tearing the wrappings off. He really hated how they carelessly threw away the cards of greetings and love.

Love… he sighed as he hugged his teddy, looking at the bright blue sky, wishing that someone would only look at him…cherish him… Unbeknownst to him, a pair of russet eyes watched his every move.

* * *

"Happy Chinese New Years'!" everyone cheered, clinking their glasses of soda. Immediately, the monks and dragon began chomping away at their delicious food.

"Omi, aren't you gonna eat?" Clay asked, spitting bits of food as he talked. Giving a weak smile, the small boy shook head while brushing away the crumbs that happened to land on his robes.

"I'm not that hungry," Omi said.

"Are you sure? Are you okay?" Kimiko questioned worriedly. The smaller child nodded quickly, while flashing a large smile.

"Of course! I just ate already! I'm just going to do some training!" Omi said happily, and hurriedly walked out of the dining room.

Once he got outside, he let a huge sigh, his smile instantly disappeared. He sadly sat on the steps heading up towards the temple.

"Hello little one," a lazy baritone voice drawled. Quickly, Omi went into a defense stance, staring into the dragon-eyes of Chase Young.

"What are you doing here?" he interrogated, ready to attack. "Leave! I am in no mood for your trickery and deceit!" Omi hissed.

Chase simply smiled, and raised his hands up to show he didn't want to fight. "Do not worry little one. I am not here to fight," he explained as he walked closer. Omi narrowed his eyes, not believing the man's words. Rolling his eyes slightly, Chase declared, "On my life, I swear I will not harm anyone or do anything to cause damage today."

Omi gave a slow nod, before letting down his guard slightly. "All right. So why are you here?"

"Would you like to come with me for a moment?" Chase asked.

"For what?" Omi questioned, unsure whether to accept the half-dragon's proposition.

"I promised I wouldn't do any evil right? Just come with me for a moment," Chase assured, holding out his hand. After a few moments of contemplating, Omi decided to accept. Grabbing hold of Chase's hand, the two disappeared.

"Where are we?" Omi nearly yelled, a bit frightened.

"Do not worry. I don't promises so don't be scared," Chase said. Omi's eyes nearly widened as he thought he detected a hint of … kindness… in those words. "This is one of my favorite places to be alone. Aren't the stars pretty?" Chase asked, gesturing to the shining dots decorating the now black sky.

"Yes, they are…" Omi trailed off as he admired the twinkling lights.

"Happy Chinese New Years' little one," Chase said, as he hugged Omi. The latter gasped as a pair of pale lips captured his own. At first, he hesitated, but he could sense no malice, and melted into the kiss.

"Thank you," Omi whispered.

"You're welcome."

* * *

Happy New Years' everyone! 


	4. Chapter 4

**Chase x Omi Drabbles**

Author's Notes: I'm BACK! And I finally updated Ryuu Gakuen High too! Yosh! Arius Kei is ALIVEEEE! … (Coughs) Anyways, enjoy. This is actually based off a story I will write in the future.

**Drabble Four: Parellel Chase**

Omi slowly wandered the halls, deep in thought. He was neither angry nor sore about Raimundo becoming leader, like everyone else thought. After "messing, changing, restoring the future fiasco," he knew the Dragon of the Wind deserved it. And he, himself, would just have to learn from it.

No, his mind was focused on Chase Young. Or rather, the Chase Young from the alternate future. Meeting his different personality sparked something in of him. It was a strange feeling… but his heart fluttered whenever he thought of the good Chase's kind smile. Unlike the evil smirk the Chase he knew wore, it was... beautiful.

He deeply wished that the Chase he knew was the Xiaolin Warrior that he had fought with against Wuya's rock soldiers. It just felt so… _right_… They were so in synch… they understood each other perfectly.

But he knew, if he tried to change the past, the world would be incredibly different. And he couldn't risk that. However, he couldn't help look longingly at the Sands of Time in the vault of Wu.

* * *

Review please. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Chase x Omi Drabbles**

Author's Notes: Here's another one. It's goes with "Parellel Chase." It's told from the "Good Chase's" point of view.

**Drabble Five: A Dragon's Feelings**

When he first laid eyes on the boy, he couldn't help but feel a spark of familiarity. The petite warrior was able to counter every move he lashed out. From his words, the boy did know him… from the future. Was that possible? Someone from the future? It could be… you never know.

When he disappeared all of a sudden… he couldn't help feel a strange sort of loss. Years later, seeing the abandoned baby on the temple steps… he knew… he just knew that this… this was Omi.

Watching the boy grow, he was impressed at the child's quick learning ability. He was annoyed (but also amused) at the arrogance Omi radiated, but that was to be expected. After all, he was a prodigy child.

Meeting his new teammates did not lessen the small boy's ego, until finally, Raimundo began to surpass everyone, including the prodigy. Because of his arrogance, Omi was satisfied with his skills. He would not learn unless needed. Raimundo had a goal, and continued to improve, regardless of what happened.

He was pleased when he saw Omi training and trying _new_ moves instead of practicing his normal routines. Observing the series of katas displayed, he was still impressed at the level of grace and _fluidity _interlaced with each movement.

"Omi," he called out. Immediately, the boy looked up, a large grin appearing upon his round face, a smile reserved for him. Omi quickly tackled the blue-robed man, making the older man smile in return.

---

Sighing contentedly, Chase stared up at the sky, with a sleeping Omi in his lap. He wished they could stay in this position forever… but something told him… they wouldn't. Gently tracing the contours of the child's face, he placed a chaste kiss upon the soft lips.

_I love you..._

_

* * *

_

The second to last line is inspired by the great Silentsniper.

Review please.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chase x Omi Drabbles**

Author's Notes: Hi everyone. Yeah, haven't been updating… sorry about that. Just… lots of things just crashed into my life so that's why. Also, I haven't been watching XS lately so… my inspiration is sort of dying.

I also want to thank TokyoLover9 for drawing fanart for my first drabble. It's BEAUTIFUL, and I love it. Check her deviantART account (TokyoLover9) to see it. Not too mention, other wonderful XS fanart.

_**The following is a rant about stupid flamers who do not bother to read author's notes or warnings. If you have heard this enough times or you aren't one of those stupid reviewers, please scroll down, until you get to bolded italized underlined words that say: "End of Rant." If you are one of those reviewers, please read the following.**_

I do want to make clear, DON'T READ MY STORIES IF YOU HATE THE PAIRING! WHY DO YOU THINK THERE ARE WARNINGS! Honestly, it just angers me that people just don't listen. Usually I ignore these people (since I have gotten a few) **but two people have decided just to spam me with ridiculous messages how Chase and Omi is gross and flaming my stories. **They just went too far. I spent about twenty minutes deleting them, and what angers me even more is that they were anonymous and didn't bother to leave an e-mail.

What annoys me even more is that some just don't bother to read the story and just flame for the heck of it. "Chase and Wuya would be a hell of a lot better match than ANOTHER lame ass Omi/Chase story. And P is for a piece of shit," as one reviewer recently wrote for "O is for Obsession." Was that REALLY necessary? Just go read a Chase x Wuya fic instead flaming the story!

Anyways, I just wanted to make that clear. _**IF YOU HATE IT, THERE IS SOMETHING CALL A "BACK BUTTON!" AND IF YOU HATE THE PAIRING, USE THE SEARCH ENGINE TO LOOK FOR ONES YOU LIKE INSTEAD OF WASTING YOUR TIME FLAMING PEOPLE BECAUSE YOU DON'T LIKE THE PAIRING!**_

Sorry for such a long note, but I needed to get that out of my system. I swear, if I get ANYMORE of these stupid reviews, I am sorry to say I will be only allowing signed reviews.

_**End of Rant**_

Now for your featured presentation.

Drabble Six: The Same Soul

Chase circumspectly watched his current opponent as they moved slowly around the clearing, both trying to find an opening. It was hard though, as both most likely had the same arsenal of attacks. However…

They may have the same face, the same moves, but they have never met until now. They were not the same person. They have different personalities. Different perspectives. Different relationships. Yes, they were not the same person.

"Why do you fight me?" Chase asked, genuinely curious.

"You know why. To protect my precious person," was the man's reply. Behind him was an unconscious child, wrapped in a large blue shirt that was obviously not his.

"But he is not the same one you know," Chase responded as he continued to look for an opening. "He is different. He doesn't even accept your love," he added, hoping that would psychologically damage his parallel self. "Besides, I need him. He will be with you in some sense."

However, the other Chase was unflinching. He should've known. "I know, but here, you are only using him for evil. I will protect him." With that, he aimed a kick at the chest of his adversary, only to be blocked.

"But why?"

"Because deep down, he and my Omi are the same person. They have the same soul. And that is reason enough for me to protect him," the different Chase replied seriously. "And you know you would do the same thing if you were in my position, because after all, deep down, we also share the same soul. No matter how much you deny it, you do care deeply for our little one."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

This was a friend's challenge: What would happen if parallel Chase and Chase met? He came up with the idea after reading "A Child's Heart," though I don't know how he came up with it…

However, it didn't really come out as I originally intended…

Also, since I'm getting less inspiration, I'm allowing people to request/give me a challenge for Chase and Omi.

For instance, you can request: Chase and Omi drabble that has something to do with ice cream.

(NEW NOTE!) **If you want to request a drabble, please post it in my forums.** Thank you.

Anyways, I will probably be updating "A Child's Heart," and "Wants," next if anyone wanted to know.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chase x Omi Drabbles**

Author's Notes: Yeah, I did say I was going to update "A Child's Heart" and "Wants" first, but it's a slow progress so, here's another drabble. Again, this is the probably the only thing I'll update more quickly.

This is a request from Chaos inducer. If you want to request a certain drabble, please post it in my forums. It's easier on me this way.

**Warnings: Sexual references, but hey, it's Chase.**

**Drabble Seven: Make Me Scream**

"The showdown, you have to make your opponent scream. Last one that doesn't scream wins!" Raimundo had declared. Obviously, he couldn't think of anything else for a eight-way showdown.

For the first several minutes, it was easy. Jack Spicer immediately dropped out after unleashing a high-pitched shrill. Kimiko followed suit when Wuya had used the Tongue of Sai-Ping to order disgusting little critters to make a home in the Fire Dragon's hair.

Soon, it was down to Chase and Omi. Dojo had noticed that the former had targeted everyone else, but Omi. He was struggling to think of a reason. He knew of Chase's fixation for the petite child, but who doesn't? Perhaps he had some motive, but this was a showdown… and Chase was the one who had gotten Wuya out. Wouldn't he help the red-haired beauty? They seemed to be on the same side. At first, it seemed accidental, as Wuya was standing in front of Raimundo. But…

"OMI, WATCH OUT!" Kimiko cried out, but Omi's reflexes weren't fast enough, and the half-dragon pinned the water warrior to a pillar.

Glaring defiantly, Omi boasted, "You'll NEVER make me scream Chase Young."

"Really now? I think I have the perfect idea." Omi shut his eyes, waiting for some sort of special attack, but instead, he felt something on his lips. Opening his eyes, he opened his mouth to scream in horror. Instead, Chase took this as an opportunity and slipped his tongue inside, thoroughly exploring Omi's mouth. Behind them, everyone was appalled at the scene.

"Oh my god…"

"HOLY CRAP!"

"OMI!"

Omi's face continued to change from a dark red, to blue, then to purple from the lack of oxygen. Noticing the discolor in Omi's face, Chase finally stopped. Licking his lips, he smirked, slightly satisfied. "Hmm, that didn't really work. Shall I go further?" he asked seductively. Gently slipping his hands around Omi's waist, he whispered, "That way, I'm positive that I can make you scream."

"NO!" Omi shrieked, effectively ending the showdown.

Chase sighed. "I would've preferred the other way."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hmmm… I sort of want to edit this… but eh.

Review please?


	8. Chapter 8

**Chase x Omi Drabbles**

Author's Notes: This was something I dreamed of actually…

Omi's about twenty in this. Or a teenager. I'm not sure. He's just older.

**Drabble Eight: Stay with Me**

Watching the armor of his adversary shine dimly, he wondered, why did he continue to chase after the black-haired half-dragon? After Chase had defeated him several times, emerging from the battles with only a slight scratch, the water warrior promised himself that his skills would surpass his opponent's. Day after day, his skills have greatly improved, and now, he was equal to Chase. So why was he still after him? Why? Why did Chase seem so far…

He remembered talking to Kimiko about these feelings. She had jokingly replied, "_It sounds that you're in love with him._" Is that what it is? Is that why… he constantly kept going after Chase, even if it seemed hopeless? What's his reason… what did he want from Chase?

"Aren't you going to say anything? After all, you're the one that called me here. If you have nothing to say, I'm going to leave," Chase drawled, turning his back on Omi. On instinct, Omi reached out and grabbed Chase's sleeve. Slightly startled, Chase turned around. The water warrior was also surprised at his action… Omi suddenly recalled another conversation with his female friend.

_"What's love?"_

_"Love… love is a feeling… when you want to be with someone. You don't want him to leave you."_

"Don't leave…" he murmured. Tightening his grip on the cloth, Omi determinedly stared at Chase's puzzled face.

"Why?"

"Because I love you." With that, Omi pulled Chase's face down so that they were eye level, and kissed him. _I want to stay with you forever._

A pair of arms tightened their embrace.

------------------------------------------------------------

… Review?

Anyways, again, if you want to request a drabble, please post it in my forums.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chase x Omi Drabbles**

Author's Notes: Wheeee! I hit 100 reviews! Though it's a little late celebrating now. (Sweatdrops)

This is a drabble request by Akuma Yinaku. Again, If you want to request a certain drabble, please post it in my forums. It's easier on me this way.

To Akuma Yinaku: Sorry if this didn't really satisfy your request. I was trying my best to think up something with "Chase being a demon and Omi a human? And all that mating thing."

**Warnings: AU, sexual references, slight OOC-ness, hints of M-preg**

**Drabble Nine: Mate**

A gleaming crimson dragon flirtatiously licked the black-haired man laying in the grass, only to be harshly pushed away. Grumbling, the red reptile turned into her human form. Pouting, she whined, "Won't you be my mate, Chase?"

"Wuya, for the last time, no! Your voice annoys me," the demon snarled back. "Leave me be, I'm trying to sleep," he ordered, gesturing her to go.

"I don't want to. The others are ugly and annoying," Wuya complained.

"Aren't I annoying too?" Chase retorted.

"Yea, but you're pretty at least, so you're tolerable," the red-haired woman replied, placing her hands on her hips. "Besides, isn't tradition for Young **(1)** clan members to find a mate by today? As far I can see, you have no one!"

"I am not _pretty._ I am _beautiful_. Besides, I have my eye on someone else," Chase confessed, hoping it make the female go away. His eyes shifted to the village below them, protected by a large wall. To his dismay, Wuya noticed this.

"Don't tell me it's a _human_," she said, disgusted.

"So what if he is?" Chase's eyes widened. He mentally berated himself for his mistake.

"_He_?" she repeated in disbelief. Realization soon dawned upon her and she widely smirked. "Oh, I bet it's that _boy_Hmm, I guess I can't blame you. He is sort of cute. He really looks like yummy cheese… sort of makes you want to eat him, yes?"

"Leave me alone already!" This time, the infuriating woman decided to obey, but she flashed a taunting smile at the blushing man before she left.

"Be careful! His body might not handle it."

"SHUT UP!"

* * *

Diving under the water, a sixteen-year-old boy felt he was being watched. Swimming towards land, he looked around the lake for any suspicious figures, but found none. Grabbing his towel, he wiped his face. Suddenly, a hand grabbed the hem of his shorts, making him topple back into the water. 

The boy immediately grabbed the hand and flipped the perpatrator onto the land. He stared into russet eyes, before screaming, "IT'S YOU!"

"Yes it's me," the soaked demon mumbled. "That hurt Omi. I never knew you could do that…"

"You didn't have to scare me!" Omi grumbled, his cheeks a dull pink. "You could've gave me some warning you were going to appear! I would've brought something."

"Did you miss me?" Chase teased, walking back into the water. Omi didn't answer, but his cheeks turned into a bright red. The demon noticed this, and wrapped his arms around the shorter male. "You smell good," he murmured, burying his nose into the crook of Omi's neck.

"Ehhhh...AHHHHH!" Omi yelled as Chase shoved him to the ground. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" he shouted, trying to wiggle free.

"Payback for flipping," the older man replied in a cheerful tone. "I want you to be my mate."

"WHA-" Omi's outbursts were muffled by a searing kiss. He stopped resisting, and began to groan at the pleasurable friction between their bodies.

* * *

"…You didn't bother to ask whether he wanted to be your mate or not," Wuya clucked disapprovingly. 

"So? I –We – are both very satisfied," Chase grinned, possessively hugging his lover.

"So… is he pregnant?"

"WHHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTT?!!!!!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

… Errrr... (hides) Sorry?

**(1) **Just to clarify, I meant "Young" as his last name. Not as in "young people."


	10. Chapter 10

**Chase x Omi Drabbles**

Author's Notes:

This is somewhat of a departing gift to those who still continue to read my work.

**Warnings: OCC-ness. Un-betaed.**

**Drabble Ten: Good-byes**

Dragon blood flows through his veins, causing his long lifespan. The Lao-Mang-Long never caused immortality – Hannibal Roy Bean was cunning and knew his prey's weaknesses.

It has been around fifteen years since I first met him. I have grown stronger– perhaps stronger than Master Fung –, but something is missing. I have achieved my life ambition to become (one of) the strongest warrior ever… but…

It's been four years since the last of the Shen-Gong-Wu was found, and sealed into the vault. Our mission was over. Everyone had moved on. Master Fung passed away two years ago. Clay's and Kimiko's wedding is tomorrow. I believe Raimundo has a female friend he is bringing to the celebration.

I was lonely.

"Omi. You don't need my permission to go."

I stayed silent, watching the ripples of water caused by the koi. His reflection smiled gently – a rare thing. A warm feeling coursed through my body, but my frown remained in place.

He sat next to me, patting my head. I twitched slightly – I never grew hair, and even though I grew taller, I was still the shortest of the people I knew.

"Om

He is not immortal – his youthful appearance belies his true age. He grows old, and with each passing year… his heart grows weaker. The Lao-Mang-Long soup's effect has weared off. But it was soon the end.

Too soon.

"Omi. You'll be all right. You should go."

Chase was never this kind. My frown grew deeper.

"Omi," his reflection smirked. An arm snaked around my waist, pulling me closer to him. Closing my eyes, I inhaled his scent. I smiled, clutching his arm.

"Stay."

Good-bye Jermaine…Kimiko, Clay…Raimundo, Dojo…

--

--

Thank you for reading.

I don't know whether I'll write another XS fic, or even continue what I have.

But I doubt I'll be able to update.

Again, thank you for reading.

- Arius Kei


End file.
